


Offline

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The USS Voyager, a Federation Starship, is on its way home to the Alpha Quadrant. The ship was traversing through an unusually quiet region of space. Suddenly something happens, causing the crew to hallucinate, making them lower their inhibitions and changing some of their lives forever.The story is loosely based on season 5 episode 19, The Fight, where the ship enters a region of space called Chaotic Space. In this area all laws of physics are in a state of flux.





	Offline

"The warp engine is offline, conventional engine also offline. Environmental systems are offline and so is the comms system. The only major systems that are still functioning are weapons and life support, captain." Harry Kim reported with one hand on his panel and the other grasping onto the rail behind the command centre as he tried to keep his feet down on the deck. The Ensign looked around and saw all bridge crew either floating or grasping at anything to try and keep their balance.

"At least we still have life support!" Janeway told Chakotay. The commander looked around to locate the owner of the voice. He saw her above his head clung to the bulkhead above him. He wanted to laugh but tempered down his mirth. So the commander craned his neck and looked up.

"Captain, i know that i look up to you as a captain but i did not realise that i would be doing this literally!" Janeway had an exasperated look on her face. She pushed hard against the bulkhead and slowly descended back into the command chair.

"They should put seat belts on these seats, at least on the bridge!" The captain huffed. She felt that her dignity was bruised, along with her behind as she sat forcefully on the chair.

"Commander, this is no time and place to joke about our situation. How did you manage to stay in your seat, anyway?" Janeway raised an eye brow at him. Before he could answer, the captain heard someone answering from behind her chair.

"Dry planks of wood can stay in place quite effectively, captain, unlike cute Starship captains!" Seven of Nine`s voice was heard. Everybody looked around and saw the Astrometrics officer standing at the engineering station, furiously tapping at the console. All the bridge crew heard "Seven" talk. It was unusual as the ex drone did not engage in bridge banter or any kind of banter.

"Did you say something, Seven?" The captain asked. Everybody turned to look at Seven and the captain. Tom was unusually quiet. Normally he would be the first to laugh at jokes or he would have made one. Seven of Nine looked up from her work console and saw blue grey eyes trained on her.

"Oh, no, she must have read my thoughts!" The young woman thought to herself. Before she could formulate what to say next, she heard the captain "talk."

"So you think i`m cute? I think you`re hot, you ooze sex!" Seven blushed. She continued to gaze into the captain`s eyes.

"Captain, did you say something? Seven wanted to be sure she was not "hearing things."

"Seven, what is our position?" Janeway asked but Seven could not help noticing the slight cute blush on the captain`s cheeks.

"My, my, my! How aesthetically pleasing is she?" Janeway "heard" her astrometrics officer "talk." 

 

The captain looked at Seven for a few more seconds and dropped her gaze to the floor. She was still sitting in her command chair. She looked on the view screen and saw swirls of shiny matter doing a swirly dance on the screen. She could swear that one of them was shaped like her Ducky back home from when she was six years old. She smiled at the "Ducky." Kathryn concluded that she was hallucinating. She looked around and saw Tom Paris, her helmsman, sitting at his post looking intently at the view screen.

"The Doctor to the bridge?"

"Janeway, here. How can i help you, Doctor?"

"Crew man Tal Celes is here in sick bay. She was brought by her friend Billy Telfer. He claims that she saw you in her quarters counting how many "tardies" she has made since she joined your crew. Now Celes wants to hear your reassuring voice, that your are not going to put her on report." Janeway pinched her nose and sighed.

"Very well, can she hear me, Doctor?"

"Yes, captain. You may proceed."

"Celes, i am very proud of you. You have come a long way from the shy young woman you were to a confident, mature person that i believe in. Keep up the good work." Kathryn said.

"Thank you, captain Janeway. That means a lot to me." Janeway heard Tal Celes talk.

"That is not entirely true, captain. Celes is a hopeless crew person. She is not worthy of assimilation!" Janeway "heard" Seven "talk" once again. She turned her head to look at the Borg woman who was seemingly busy working at her console. Kathryn kept her gaze locked onto the young woman. 

 

Seven looked up from the engineering station to find, once again, blue grey eyes trained on her. Her heart missed a beat and the gaze felt like a caress. The young woman raised a sexy eye brow at the captain.

"You are staring, captain. Is there something you require?" Janeway heard in her mind.

"Yes, Seven. There is something i require. A lot of somethings i require." Seven heard Janeway say in her mind.

 

Chakotay, the Doctor found out, had a "crazy gene" which caused him to talk to the native aliens of the Chaotic Space region. Janeway managed to work with other trapped ships from this region and got themselves free from Chaotic Space. 

 

Kathryn sat in her quarters contemplating her temporary telepathic link she shared with Seven of Nine. She planned on talking to the young woman, hear her views on what she meant by "Cute Star ship Captains."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. Thank you.


End file.
